Mama Perry
by Boolia
Summary: Dr. D's Baby-inator has turned everybody into babies! He even gets turned into a baby himself! Can Perry take care of them and figure out  a way to reverse this?
1. Part 1

Mama Perry

Part 1

It was a rainy summer day. Phineas and friends looked out the window as they saw rain fall down in the backyard. Perry was with them.

"This is _stupid_!" Buford spoke. "Can't rain wait until we're in school or something? Why must it rain? It's ruining our summer day!" Baljeet turned to the bully.

"Rain is good." He said. "It makes plants grow." Buford looked at him.

"I know why it rains, Jeet!" He elbowed him. "But why does it always rain on our parade when we want to go outside and have fun?" He then laughed to himself. "See what I did there? I made a play on words!" Baljeet looked annoyed and rubbed his stomach where he'd been elbowed.

"We can't decide when and where it rains, not ever meteorologists can do that. It's all up to Mother Nature." Buford elbowed him again. Baljeet rubbed his shoulder.

"We have to do _something_!" Isabella said. She thought a bit. "We could watch a movie."

_"Yeah_!" Phineas agreed. "We hardly watch movies due to our projects and if it's still raining afterworlds, we could play board games."

_"Yeah_!" His friends agreed. Phineas looked at Perry.

"How about it, boy? You want to see a movie?" The platypus chattered.

"Okay, let's go!" The gang followed him into the TV room.

"Now, what video do we want to watch?" Phineas asked his friends as he scanned through the video library on the shelf beside the TV. "We have Farladdin, Wizzney's Beauty and the Monster, The Swan Queen…" As Phineas went on, a particular tape caught Isabella's eye. She grabbed it.

"What's this?" She looked at the label and read it out loud. "_Phineas Flynn: The First Year_."

"My baby tape!" Phineas spoke, grabbing it. "Man, I haven't seen this in ages!"

"Want to see it?"

"Sure; why not?" Phineas turned on the TV and popped the tape into the VCR. He and his friends, then went to sit on the couch. Perry hopped on Phineas' lap. The boy pressed 'play' on the remote, sat back, and watched his baby self being cradled by his mom at Danville Hospital.

"Awwww!" Isabella said. "Phineas, you are so cute as a baby!"

"I bet you were cute as a baby too." Phineas told her.

"Every baby is." Baljeet pointed out.

"Mom, mom!" Candace screamed from the kitchen, running to where the kids were. "Come quick, Phineas and Ferb are…" She saw them watching the TV. "Huh? Watching TV?" She then called to her mom. "Never mind mom; false alarm!" She looked at the TV. "Whatcha' watchin?"

"My baby tape." Phineas answered. "Hey Candace, you're coming up!" Candace looked at the screen. Sure enough, she saw her four-year-old self smile as she held her new baby brother, given to her by her mom. A brown dog then appeared on screen, tail wagging, looking down at his new master. Little Candace showed Phineas to him.

"Look Bucky!" Little Candace said. "I'm a big sister now!" Bucky barked in excitement. Her parents exchange proud glances as they witnessed their son being held by his new sister.

The TV cut to Phineas in a little pumpkin outfit for Halloween. Then his first Thanksgiving and Christmas. Phineas laughed as he saw his baby self put a bow on top of Bucky's head.

It wasn't until baby Phineas met baby Ferb for the first time that Perry's watch beeped. The platypus then hopped to the floor and went to the other room. He looked back; his owners and their friends were so absorbed in the TV that they didn't notice his absence.

Perry strolled to the picture frame of him and his family. He hopped on the sofa under it. He stood on his hind legs and pulled the picture frame a little, revealing a tunnel. He went in and pressed a button on the wall of the tunnel. The picture went back in place as if nothing happened.

The agent put on his fedora and went though the tunnel to an opening to his headquarters. The agent jumped down and went to sit in his chair. He turned on the monitor.

His boss was playing Peek-a-Boo to his two-month old niece.

_"Peek-A-Boo_!" Monogram told the baby. "_Peek-A-Boo_!" The baby laughed. Perry chattered. Monogram noticed him.

"Oh!" He said. "Agent P, sorry about this. I'm babysitting Sofia while her parents are away. " He put her back in her playpen. He gave her a sock monkey to play with. He turned back to Perry.

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz has bought a crib and a baby mobile off the internet. We don't know why; he doesn't have a baby according to our intelligence. So what does he need a crib for? Knowing him, it must be evil. So as always, we need you to investigate and put a stop…" All of a sudden, a laser hit him and he turned into a baby. Perry's eyes widened. The baby major burst out crying. Carl came onto the screen.

"Sir, are you alright? I heard a…" He then squealed as he saw his now baby boss. "Aw, where did you come from?" The intern picked him up and cradled him. "There, there, stop crying. Carl's here. He put the baby by Sofia in the playpen. "There, now you have a friend Sofia! What do you say to that?" Sofia giggled happily. "Yeah, I knew you'd like it. Gitchie Gitchie goo!" He ticked Sofia's chin, making her laugh. Next was Major Monogram. Carl was about to tickle his now hairless chin, when all of a sudden; a second beam hit him. Perry's eyes widened again as he saw the intern turn into a baby. Carl developed tears in his eyes and burst out crying, forcing the other two to cry as well.

The platypus knew what to do immediately; this had Doofenshmirtz written all over it. He jumped from his chair and started towards his scooter. He then stopped and looked back at the crying babies on screen. He sighed. He couldn't just leave, not with his boss and Carl alone as babies with Sofia being only a baby as well.

He turned back to the monitor and pressed a button. A sucking tube appeared on the side. He went under it, allowing the tube to suck him up.

The tube has led him into the headquarters seconds later. He picked up the crying babies and went out of the HQ and headed towards DEI. It had stopped raining.

It wasn't long until he realized something. What was he doing walking outside like this, trying to hold onto three babies? They were slowing him down and Major Monogram weighed more then Carl and Sofia combined. At this rate, it would be nighttime when he finally arrived at his nemesis's apartment. He sighed; putting the three babies down on the ground and brushed his brow, exhausted. He couldn't go on like this. What's a platypus to do?

He then saw a baby buggy from the corner of his eye at a yard sale. He went to it, payed the owner and put the struggling babies in.

As soon as they were in, he buckled their seatbelts after some trouble. When done, he sighed and brushed his sweaty brow again. He was about to push it when he realized he was too short to reach the handle. He sighed; he would just have to push from the bottom of the pram. Taking a deep breath, he strenuously put his weight on the buggy, moving it inch-by inch, along the sidewalk.

He finally reached Doof's building after what seemed like forever. He sighed and brushed his fur out of his eyes before going in. Looking up at the elevator he gave a loud groaning chatter: _the elevator was out of order_. The sign instructed him to "please use stairs", and was marked with a happy smiley face and a "have a nice day". With a glower and a deep, deep breath and a deep, deep sigh, he resignedly pushed open the door to the stairwells. The next hour or so was spent dragging the carriage up the forty-or-so flights of stair, having to stop at each landing and calm down the babies who were upset by the jarring ascent up the steps.

Very, very tired by now, he knocked when he got to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's door. A moment later, the doctor answered it.

_"Hello_?" He asked. "Are you the pizza guy?" He then saw that it was Perry. "Oh Perry the Platypus, come in, come in!" The platypus pushed the buggy inside. Dr. Doofenshmirtz closed the door behind him. Perry looked around the room. An 'inator' that looked like a giant baby bottle was in the center of the room, along with a baby crib with a baby mobile above it like Monogram had said there would be. Doofenshmirtz realized something.

"Hey Perry the Platypus," He started. "Why are you pushing a baby buggy? Are you babysitting?" He looked and saw baby Monogram, baby Carl, and Sofia. "Hey, you _are_ babysitting, aren't you? Really, because they _are_ babies!" He laughed at his joke, and then realized that his nemesis had fallen asleep.

"Perry the Platypus! Wake up; you can't thwart me when you're asleep!" He kept yelling, yet the platypus didn't awake. "Hmmm, I guess you had a tough day." He picked up Perry and put him in the crib. He stared down at him. "You know, Perry the Platypus, you look really cute when you're asleep. I'll let you thwart me when you're up to it; you need your sleep." He turned on the baby mobile, letting it play its soothing music as it rotated. He went to his chair and picked up his Evil Monthly magazine and started to read.

Several minutes later, then heard odd cooing sounds and looked up and gasped. Baby Carl was crawling towards his inator. Doofenshmirtz quickly got up and ran to him. He picked him up.

_"No_! You almost touched my Baby-Inator that will turn everybody into helpless babies so I can take over the Tri-State Area!" He laughed maniacally. "Anyway, good thing you didn't set it off." He went and put him back in the buggy. He was about to go and read his magazine again when he noticed something. Monogram was missing!

"Hey, I thought there were three babies in here. Where did the other one go?"

_"Goo_!" A voice called. Doofenshmirtz looked behind him and gasped. Monogram was playing with the machine!

_"No_! Wait until Perry the Platypus gets up! That's not a toy!" The machine fired randomly. Doofenshmirtz ran to it.

"Now, come here!" He said to Monogram. Monogram laughed while the machine kept firing. Doofenshmirtz laughed nervously. "This isn't funny anymore." The laser turned and pointed at the doctor and fired. He ducked out of the way. _"Ha_!" He then looked mad. "You came here now! That isn't a toy!" Monogram developed tears in his eyes. Doofenshmirtz realized his mistake. "_No_! Don't cry; I didn't mean it! Well, I _did_ mean it, but don't cry!" He ran to pick him up.

Suddenly, the beam reflected off a mirror and zapped Doofenshmirtz! The doctor turned into a baby and fell onto the ground. He along with the others broke out crying.

This was enough to wake Perry. The platypus' eyes grew wide when he saw four babies crying at once. But worse, he saw that the machine was still on and firing randomly. The platypus got out of the crib and went towards it. It fired at him. He jumped out of the way. He was about to turn it off, when Norm came in the room. He had a tray full of muffins.

"Your muffins sir!" The robot said cheerfully. The laser pointed at him and fired, turning Norm into a baby robot. The tray of muffins fell next to him. The baby robot cried metallically.

Perry's eyes widened again and he hurried to turn off the machine before it had a chance to fire again. He pulled the plug just before it had a chance to shoot him- then sighed and wiped his brow in relief.

Perry then figured it out. This 'inator' his nemesis created must be a machine that zaps anybody it hits into helpless babies. Of course, by turning everybody into babies, no one would stop him from taking over the Tri-State Area!

Perry picked up the lab coated crying baby. This baby sure looked familiar to him. Perry cradled him. Doof stopped crying and reached to play with Perry's hair strands. He then pulled one, giving Perry pain. The baby laughed as Perry scowled at him. Yep this must be Doofenshmirtz all right. He went to put baby Doofenshmirz in the buggy. His eyes widened as he saw that the Major and Carl were missing! Where did they go? He felt a tug on his tail and someone getting on it. He looked around. Carl was on the flat tail like he was a cowboy and his tail was his noble steed. The babies laughed.

Perry grabbed Carl and buckled him into the buggy very tightly. He did the same to Monogram who was about to crawl away. He then grabbed Norm and buckled him in as well.

He heard more cooing and laughing. But not from one baby, several babies from outside. He went on the veranda. He hopped onto the table and looked over the side of the building. His eyes widened, there were babies everywhere! Some crawling, some just sitting and crying, and some getting out of wrecked cars that has crashed— _miraculously_ none of the babies were hurt.

The platypus then had another thought, a dreadful one. He hopped down from the table and went to the buggy. He sighed; it was going to be a _long_ trip down.

He got out of the building and went to his home, wishing that what he thought wasn't true.

When he was at the fence, he left the buggy, and walked into the backyard. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his dreadful thought was exactly as he feared. His owners, Linda, Lawrence, Candace, his owner's friends, everyone was a baby!


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Perry was at a standstill. He didn't know what to do. Candace once had to take care of a life-like robotic baby for class, but he didn't take notes. And these were real babies, not babies that run on batteries.

He then heard something. He looked ahead and saw that the door to the tool shed was open. His heart pounded when he heard a crash.

He quickly ran to the toolshed and looked around. His heart raced faster at what he saw. The babies were everywhere!

They were crawling and sitting. The thing that made the crash was Lawrence's birdhouse that he had refurbished for his antique shop. Ferb was examining a power drill.

"_OOOHHHH_!" He squealed, turning it on. Perry ran to it in a panic and took it from him before he could hurt himself. He turned it off and put it back in the toolbox. He then saw that Baljeet was crawling on the worktable. Buford laughed as he pushed him off.

Before Baljeet could hit the floor, Perry ran as fast as he could to make a perfect catch. Baljeet cooed as Perry set him down. It didn't take long before he saw Candace hugging and sucking on a wrench. Isabella took it and the babies played tug-of-war for it. Perry snatched the wrench from the two. The babies looked at him and both started crying. Perry sighed as he put the wrench back into the toolbox. Taking care of all these babies was going to be impossible! He felt a tug. He looked down and saw baby Phineas smiling. He smiled and picked him up. He then went to the door.

He was only going to get the buggy and come right back. He looked at the babies; he didn't want to leave them, but he had to; besides this'll be quick. The platypus ran to the buggy, strapped Phineas into an empty seat and pushed the buggy back to the tool shed.

When he got there, he put the remaining babies in the buggy and buckled them in (which took a while).

He was about to go to Danville Park to think about his situation when Candace and Isabella started crying. He went into the house with the buggy. He gave a happy Candace her Ducky Momo doll and a happy Isabella Mr. Miggins, Candace's teddy bear. He went to the park.

When he was at the park, he sat on a bench while the babies played in the sandbox with other babies.

He thought and thought before finally coming up with something, but it was impossible. He remembered fixing the Dull-and-Boring-inator and turning it into the Dynamic-inator to help fix his owners, but that was with Dr. D's help. Now that he was a baby, Perry would have to do it all on his own. He didn't know how to make a machine all on his own!

If only the O.W.C.A had a class on how to build machines when he was in training. And his owners practically invented everyday this summer, if only he stayed a while when they were building and had taken notes. If only.

He decided to go to the library and do some research.

He stood up and went to put the babies back into the buggy. Baljeet was crying because Buford was shoveling sand in his diaper (which the inator provided for all of the babies). Perry narrowed his eyes at the bully baby and he stopped. He then picked up the crying Baljeet and grabbed Buford's shovel, and scooped the all of the sand out of Baljeet's diaper.

When all of the sand was out, Baljeet stopped crying. He put the two babies back in and strapped them in.

He then had to look for Mr. Miggins for Isabella. It took half an hour before he found him lying in the dirt (it was camouflaged). He brushed him off before giving him back to Isabella. Isabella hugged the bear tightly.

He then pushed the buggy to the library.

When he got there he went to the computer corner. He tried to get on a chair but the seats were all too high up. He sighed; he would have to go to the kid section. Well, at least the babies wouldn't be bored while he did his research, he thought, trying to be optimistic.

He pushed the buggy to the kid section and went to the first computer he came across to, keeping an eye on the babies while he worked. Feeling rather silly, he hopped into the yellow plastic chair and exited out of a _PJ Sammy_ game a kid had been playing on and went on the Internet.

When he found a suitable article on _Clickipedia_, he printed it out. He also checked out some books on how to build machines.

When he was done, he took the babies, strapped them back in the buggy and rolled it on outside.

Once out, he noticed that it was getting dark. His stomach growled. He hadn't eaten since that morning. He pushed the buggy to the grocery store and bought some baby food and a fish sandwich for himself. Exhausted after his hard day being a platy-parent, he headed for home.

Once in the house, he went to find a stepladder. He found it in the laundry room and dragged it to the kitchen. He set the babies on the floor (since there were no highchairs) and went to work fixing dinner, using the stepladder when needed like putting the food in the microwave and grabbing spoons from the silverware drawer. He poured them all milk.

He ate his fish sandwich very fast. He then began feeding each baby with the baby food with some trouble with Doofenshmirtz (who wanted to pull on Perry's hair some more instead of eating).

After dinner, he cleaned up, put the babies back in the buggy, and began pushing them back to the DEI building.

When he was back in the apartment room (after pushing the buggy up all of those stairs, _again_. Luckily, the babies were all asleep so he didn't have to deal with them screaming at the top of their lungs.)

Since it was late and he could hardly stay awake, he decided to start building tomorrow. Locking up the apartment and dimming the lights, he settled on the carpet by the buggy, did some mini circles and closed his eyes to sleep.

He then felt a hand drop onto his fur. He opened his eyes and looked up. Phineas had rolled over in his sleep. He smiled, tucked the babies in with a quilt from the closet, and went back to sleep.

Perry had a bad dream. In the dream, he wasn't able to build a machine to turn them back to their rightful ages and that he had to be a mother to _all_ babies in the tristate area and provide them with what they _all_ needed. So many diaper changes! So much crying! He would never be able to rest again! He now had to hear his briefings… from a baby!

He awoke and shook it off. He'll figure out a way to turn everybody back no matter how long it took. With that comforting thought he went back to sleep.

In the morning, he awoke, stretched and yawned. He looked at the buggy. _Good_, he thought. _The babies are still asleep. That gives me time to start building_. He went to get the tools he needed, including the platypus-sized hammer he used when Dr. D made that robot to fight Professor Poofenplotz with.

While he worked, he looked at the books and website pages and did exactly what they told him to.

When he was done, he brushed his brow in relief and marveled at his work. He had constructed a metal mini blimp with powder inside that will shower down and turn everybody back to his or her respective ages. He would call it the Change-Back-to-their-Rightful-Ages-Blimp (he would never be silly enough to end it with 'inator')

He turned back to the buggy and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in shock. Phineas was missing!


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Perry's heart pounded and pounded. He was so scared for his owner that he forgot to turn on the blimp to turn the others back to normal. He pushed the buggy out of the apartment room and down the stairs (he was also so desperate that he forgot to be tired as he descended the 45 flights). One thing was on the platypus's mind at the moment: where's Phineas?

He pushed and pushed; searching everywhere he could think of! He went to the park, Dansville Day-Care, Googolplex Mall, Dansville Garden, the museum, The Danville Zoo, _everywhere_!

When he found a bench on the outskirts of Dansville, he sat on it, pondering. Now where can he be? He thought and thought. He heard loud power drills, hammering nails and jackhammers coming from a nearby construction sight. The loudness made the babies burst into tears. Perry sighed and went to comfort them.

_There, there. It's just a construction site; no need to cry_. He tried to comfort them, but it was no use; the babies all just kept crying.

Perry did a palm to the face. How can he concentrate with all of this crying and noise?

His eyes then widened and his jaw dropped in shock at what he saw behind the buggy. Phineas was crawling straight for the construction site! Perry quickly pushed the buggy closer.

He stopped to look at the construction site. Why is it, of all the possible places that a baby, especially a baby like Phineas could go, always must be the construction sight?

He had to go. But he couldn't leave the babies behind.

He was in luck. For out of the bushes, came a raccoon in a fedora, Agent R, AKA Rocket the Raccoon. He came in on his four legs (why, Perry did not know).

Rocket got his name from where Carl had found him, coming out of a trashcan in front of The Kennedy Space Center. He was limping due to a scratch on his leg where a larger animal had attacked him earlier. Carl felt bad for him so he took him in.

After Rocket's leg had healed and Major Monogram had taken his cast off, the animal could be released. The raccoon refused to go however, Major Monogram decided to make him an agent instead. Rocket had stayed in the agency ever since.

Perry went towards Rocket and chattered to get his attention. Rocket looked at him. In animal talk, Perry explained to Rocket about his problem and asked if he could watch over the babies until he came back with Phineas. Rocket agreed and let the platypus go get his owner. He stood on his hind legs and looked at the babies in the buggy.

Perry went in. He had to get his owner before he got hurt. Phineas sat and looked at his pet, as if waiting for him. When Perry was nearer, the baby crawled into a steel tube. Perry followed him into the tube.

He chattered to get Phineas' attention. Phineas looked at the platypus. Perry gestured him to come to him. Phineas looked at the other side of the tube, then back at Perry. He did this a few times and then he crawled towards Perry. Perry bent down and scooped him up. He smiled, Phineas smiled. The semi-aquatic mammal then shook his finger at him, scolding him. _Don't you dare scare me like that again_! Phineas was confused. What was his pet so mad about? Perry then hugged him. _But that doesn't matter now, I'm just so glad that you are safe. _He stood to leave. _Now come on, let's go before…_

The ground shook. Perry dropped the baby as he lost his balance.

Outside, a construction truck had picked up the steel tube that they were in. The truck drove.

As soon as the truck stopped, Phineas crawled out onto a girder. Perry's eyes widened and he ran after his owner. He had barely gotten on the girder as the truck drove away.

The platypus looked at the baby as he crawled onto some boards in an elevator shaft. He went to it. But it was too late, the elevator's doors closed and it went up with Phineas in it. Perry threw his hat on the girder in frustration.

He then looked up the girder. It led up to the top. He hatched an idea. He began climbing upward, getting closer and closer to the top.

When he got to the top, he jumped off. He looked for the baby. He then saw him. He whistled. The baby stopped and looked at him. The platypus gestured Phineas to come to him. Phineas, not getting what his pet wanted, began crawling away again. Perry did a deep sigh and went after him.

The baby was headed into another elevator. The doors were about to close.

Thinking fast, the platypus took of his hat and threw it towards the elevator. The hat went between the doors, making them stop.

This gave Perry enough time to quickly run into the elevator. He grabbed his baby owner and grabbed his hat. The doors closed and went down.

As the elevator opened, they were on the ground again. Perry stepped out into the sunshine. The elevator closed behind him.

A butterfly then fluttered by. Phineas laughed as the butterfly landed on his nose. When the butterfly flew off, Phineas tried to get out of Perry's grasp, but the platypus had a firm grip on him. Whatever happens next, he was _not _going to let his owner go until they got back to the buggy.

He went back to the buggy. Agent R was cradling Sofia. When he saw Perry, he put her back in the buggy and strapped her in. Perry did the same with Phineas.

The animals then did a farewell salute. The raccoon went on all fours and scampered off like a rocket (another reference to where he got his name from). Perry was about to ask him for help, but it was too late. Rocket had already disappeared into the bushes.

_Oh well!_ Perry thought. _I'm almost done_. _I just need to powder them with the blimp and all of this will be over. _With that thought in his head, he pushed the buggy back to the DEI.

On the way, Norm took Mr. Miggins away from Isabella and threw him behind the bushes. This made Isabella burst into tears. Perry stopped the buggy and went behind the bushes to get him back.

Perry saw the bear. But it was underneath the foot of…a real bear! Perry's eyes widened. The grizzly was eating some berries off of a berry tree.

Perry looked to see if this bear was an agent. Nope, no fedora. Perry looked behind him at the buggy. Isabella was still crying.

Was is worth it? Should he risk his life and get the teddy bear away from the grizzly? As Perry thought, Phineas had slipped under his buckle and was now crawling towards the bear!

"_Ga ga_!" Phineas said, heading towards the bear. The bear noticed this and gave Phineas a warning growl. As the baby came closer, the bear gave out a mighty roar. The baby stopped in his tracks, developed tears in his eyes and broke out crying. The platypus ran between the bear and the crying Phineas. The bear went on eating off of the berry tree. Perry picked up the sobbing baby. He was about to go back to the buggy when Phineas reached out for the teddy bear.

"_Goo!"_ Phineas said. Perry pushed back his hand and shook his head. He headed back towards the buggy.

As he tried to strap Phineas back in, the baby squirmed and struggled. Perry tried to hold the baby but it was no use. Phineas got out and crawled towards the bear once more.

Perry ran towards the baby, trying to stop him from getting closer, but Phineas was too fast. He grabbed the stuffed bear from underneath the bear's foot. The bear noticed this and followed Phineas as he crawled back towards the buggy. As the bear came closer, it lifted its paw, ready to strike Phineas at any second!

Determined, Perry ran and pounced on the bear's back. He then bit into the creature's fur. The bear let out a thunderous roar in pain and tried to shake the semi-aquatic mammal off, but Perry never let go. Unaware, the bear thrashed its paw behind it. Perry was thrown to a tree. His head hit the bark and he fell down on the ground, unconscious.

The bear turned back towards Phineas. The baby headed towards a bear cub that had just emerged from the bushes. The grizzly, who was apparently a mother, panicked and charged towards him.

"_Gaga_!" The baby greeted the bear cub. The cub greeted him back.

The platypus opened his eyes and panicked when he saw that the bear was charging toward Phineas. He quickly got to his feet and ran towards the bear as fast as he could.

The platypus rammed into the bear as she was about to strike him with her paw again. The bear tossed Perry off of her again. But instead of attacking Phineas again, she went towards Perry.

Perry got groggily to his feet and he and the bear looked at each other, ready for a fight. They then struck and began fighting. There was tussling, biting and scratching as the two got to each other's throats. Phineas, the bear cub and even the babies from the buggy, even Isabella who stopped crying watched the fight as if it was a bullfight.

The bear tossed Perry into the same tree with her back and she went towards Phineas and her baby. Phineas held onto Mr. Miggins tightly. The grizzly growled.

Perry awoke and ran between the bear and Phineas and gave out his meanest warning chatter. The bear readied herself to strike Perry again with her mighty paw. The platypus looked determined and was ready for the strike when the bear cub suddenly gave out a cry. The two animals looked at the cub. The mama bear went towards her baby to have a bear conversation. The bears then left.

Relieved, scratched and bleeding Perry picked up Phineas and strapped him back in. He smiled as he saw his owner give Mr. Miggins to Isabella. Isabella grabbed the teddy bear and hugged it with glee.

Perry then went back into reality, seeing the touching moment between Phineas and Isabella almost made him forget what he was going to do. He looked determined and pushed the buggy back towards DEI.

When Perry got there, he took all of the babies out of the buggy, and sat all of them down. When he picked up Sofia, he didn't set her down with the others. Instead he carried her with him as he went to the blimp.

He then looked up to make sure they were all there. His heart pounded. Where were Lawrence and Linda?

He then saw Linda and Lawence crawl towards the laundry room. Perry set Sofia down and walked towards them. Before they could go any further, Perry picked them up and set them on the floor near the others, He picked Sofia back up and went towards the blimp. He flicked the 'on' button. He then went a few feet, set Sofia down on the ground beside him and took of his fedora, going into his mindless pet form. Sofia took the hat and put it on her head. She laughed.

As this was happening, the blimp flew over each baby and sprinkled its dust on it. Instantly, one by one, the babies all turned back to their rightful ages. All of them were very confused; they had no memory that they were babies mere seconds ago.

"What happened?" Linda wanted to know, standing up. "I remember this place. I've been here once when I gave that man in the squirrel suit his hat back, which is weird because it looked awfully tiny. How did we get here?" Lawrence stood up next to her.

"I have no idea, honey." He replied.

Candace saw that Isabella was holding Mr. Miggins. She went over to her.

"Uh, Isabella?" She began. "Why do you have Mr. Miggins?" Isabella shrugged.

"I don't know how I got him." She admitted as she gave her the teddy bear. Candace hugged the bear.

"Oh, there you are Perry." Phineas said as Perry came out of hiding. The platypus chattered.

"Well, we better get going kids." Linda told them, still confused. "I'll order pizza for all of us."

"Okay Mom." Phineas said. "Sounds great!"

"Remember, if their delivery takes over 30 minutes, we get them for free." Buford reminded them.

"You know that's kind of a silly rule." Baljeet pointed out. "I mean, what if the pizza parlor more then 30 minutes from where we live? Or what if they get stuck in heavy traffic or something else that delays them?" Buford just looked at him.

"Look Jeet, I don't care if there's a tornado, flood, hurricane, or any other weather disaster that prevents them from coming, as long as it's free pizza, that's good enough for me." They went to the door.

"Come on Perry!" Phineas told his pet as he disappeared from the doorway. Perry was about to go when Monogram cleared his throat. Carl held Sofia. Monogram motioned him to come to him. Perry went to him. The OWCA boss bent down and patted Perry's head.

"I don't know what happened to us," He began. "but whatever it was, I bet you took care of it." Perry nodded.

"Um, I hate to interrupt," Dr. D butted in. "But why are you talking to a platypus? He's just a platypus; they don't do much you know."

"You did good as always Agent P." Monogram continued, ignoring Doofenshmirtz. "You did good." He stood up. "Well, we should be going back now, Sofia's mom will be at my house to pick her up any minute now. You enjoy that Pizza now Agent P, oh I forgot, platypuses don't eat pizzas. Well, enjoy watching your owners eat. See you Agent P!" With that, he left with Carl and Sofia.

"What happened?" Doofenshmirz asked. "Did we turn into babies?" Norm shrugged.

_"Beats me_!" He said. Doofenshmirtz looked at Perry, who was still in his mindless pet form.

"Well, if we _did_ turn into babies, did this platypus take care of us?"

"I don't know, sir." Norm admitted.

"_Nah_! That's ridiculous! A platypus taking care of human babies? If a platypus _did_ take care of us as babies, it would be Perry the Platypus, not this platypus."

"I couldn't agree more sir!" Norm agreed. "I imagine it would be very hard if a normal platypus or Perry the Platypus to take care of babies or anybody for that matter!"

You have no idea Norm! Perry thought to himself. You have no idea! And with that Perry left the apartment, but not before pressing the self-destruct button on the Baby-inator, making it explode.

_"CURSE YOU NORMAL PLATYPUS_!" He looked at the buggy. And why is that buggy here?" Doofenshmirz said looking at the buggy. "Wow, that's one big buggy. It must fit up to 15 babies or something. Didn't Perry the Platypus come here with a buggy earlier? Oh well, I'll sell it over the Internet or give it back to him or something. In the meantime, I think pizza sounds good. Norm, call for pizza and we'll make sure it takes more then 30 minutes!"

"Yes sir!" Norm saluted. The robot then went to make the call as Doofenshmirtz plotted a way to make it so the delivery take longer than 30 minutes.

"I got it! We'll order from Italy, oh wait, the pizza will be frozen by the time it gets here and I didn't program Norm to speak Italian. Hmmm, thinking of a good idea to make the pizza come in more then 30 minutes is harder than I thought…and I did it 100 times already. Oh well, I'll let Norm think of a plan." And with that, he sat on the sofa and turned on the TV to the Spanish station. He looked at the metal blimp.

"What should I do with this blimp? You know, it kind of reminds me of my blimp. I know; I'll keep it as a model!"

At home, the Flynn-Fletchers and Phineas' friends were enjoying their pizza and breadsticks (Buford was disappointed. The pizza came 29 minutes after they ordered.) Perry was lying under the table. He had texted to Major Monogram on his watch to have baby caring classes at the agency if something like this ever happened again. He also wrote that they could have the blimp. Monogram texted to Perry that they'll look into the classes and said that they have the blimp in storage (Doofenshmirtz was upset that he couldn't keep the blimp).

"Phineas," Linda told him as he dipped one of his breadsticks in his dipping sauce. "Did you know that breadsticks were one of the foods you started trying after baby food?"

_"Wow_!" Phineas exclaimed. "_Really_? I don't remember all I did as a baby but I'm sure it was an adventure!"

"It was an adventure for us." Lawrence put in. "That's for sure." He took a bite from his sauce-coated breadstick. Phineas did the same.

Perry couldn't agree more. Taking care of the babies was an adventure all right. It was his hardest mission yet. And with that, he fell asleep.


End file.
